customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS (2005 Reprint)
Here are the commercials of Barney, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, The Wiggles, Rubbadubbers and Kipper from the 2001 VHS (2005 Reprint) of Barney's Musical Castle (Cool it Sational Deal). Commercials # Ready, Set, Play! # Yes We Can! # Angelina Ballerina # The Wiggles Live! Hot Potato # Tub's Pirate Treasure # Puppy Love Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops and Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 # Castles So High (Reprise) # Wave the Flags # Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill and This Little Piggy) # Knights' Dance # Musical Castle Costumes Medley: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) # I Put a Smile On # I'm the King # Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) (Reprise) # It's a Great Day (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia *This live show/video marked: **The first time since Barney's Big Surprise, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. **The only time a Barney show begins with a projected screen. *In the North American tour, a Barney doll with a sandbox is featured before the show starts. *During the second verse of "I Love You", Penny signs out the words. *This video is shown in the movie Jurassic Park III starring Trevor Morgan who plays Cody in Barney's Great Adventure. * In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. * The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. * Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. * No one preformed in the intermission act in the Puerto Rico tour. * The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and Barney's Christmas Star. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Rosemont Theater in Rosemont, Illinois. Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Concert VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney Season 6 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney Season 6 VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from HIT Entertainment DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS